


K1-B0 Gets Sold to the Voltron Robot

by ellie_phant



Series: K1-B0’s Life with the Voltron Robot [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, One Direction (Band), TikTok - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crack, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Making Out, Multi, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: the title explains it all
Relationships: K1b0/Voltron Robot, Lance Johnston/Nicholas Lowenberg, NickVideos/LanceVideos, Voltron Robot/One Direction
Series: K1-B0’s Life with the Voltron Robot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	K1-B0 Gets Sold to the Voltron Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellycooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellycooter/gifts).



K1b0 woke up from his slumber and tied his white locks into a messy bun, his bitch mom mewtew irumhorny called him from down the stairs “Keebowewegbuz!!!!!!! Get ur slimy bitch assz downstairz i sold you >:((((“ He groaned at his bitch mom and put on his doc martinz, one direction t shirt, and finshent legging because im so quirkee and emo UWU.

K1bble went downstairs, his blue orbs scanning the room, when he landed on something unfamiliar. It was...another robot? “Nani?” Kiiboob started before his mom cut him off (like the bitch she was).  
“Thgesasde are yurt news owuners becausez my fat couchie dosentyt awnt u anymmroe lmao im leaving yju UWU”  
“Ello lauve we’re the fucking voltron robot” The fucking Voltron robot said. He was a huge robot that had beautiful metal legs that were blue liek the summer sky and yellow like a field of wheat. His face looked like Aidan Gallagher, which would explain the “lauve” part. He was standing outside the doorframe as he was too big to fit inside, but as KilluaB0’s gaze slowly made its way downward as subtly as he could, he could see that the giant robot was indeed packing SHMEAT.  
“Pgey have fun lmasoidr yours not myt kids anymorwe” miku cholera irumasd said ands pisaeuhesd hima ned the fuckinmg voltron robot out of her house.

Killboaconstricter’s amazing talented outstanding brilliant breathtaking blue orbs stared up at the forty foot tall fucking voltron robot “ello luv get in the van:  
“Ogey” He got in the vn that had a picture of that one purple dude that the voltron robot beat or something his names zarkon right? N e ways yea he was on the van witha big x on top of his head. 

KIm kardshin westBO got in the van omg uwu ,therew was so much nice food and furniture “omg this is so nice UWU” “ik luv period xoxo gossip girl” the voltron robot said.  
As he drove off into the sunset, Kitchenboat looked out the back window of the Voltron robot’s suspicious looking white vagina van. He felt a twinge of guilt leaving his mom like this, but he knew that she didn’t want him. So, he just erased her from his memories. (very epic pog gamer moment) yte346567yu8i9  
When they finally reached their destination, K1bonjour stepped out of the vehicle, the bright light of the sun blinding him for a moment. When he adjusted to the light, His gunmetal blue eyes gazed at the mansion towering before him. The Voltron robot suddenly spoke, “You’ll be living with me and my 5 husbands.” K1meatonthebone0 gaped at him, “F-five?!” The Voltron robot looked at him, “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we also have two roomates. Their names are Nick and Lance. They’re political Tiktokkers.” K1bingowashisname-0 just looked back at the Voltron robot.  
_Political tiktokkers? That sounds stupid as fuck._ He thought. He shrugged mentally and followed the Voltron robot inside the mansion.

Immediately,K1Mukuroikusabathe16thstudentlyingsomewherehiddenintheschooltheonetheycalltheultimatedespair,watchoutforher was scarred because sitting right in front of the door was Nick and Lance, and they were making out!!  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY DID I HAVE TO SEE THAT!” K1ballmonokuma cried out in horror. The Voltron robot just laughed. “It happens a lot.” “ew so gross uwu” 

KBtsumugishirogane said “ogeys so yuro rom is over herkre” the fucking voltron robot led KBitch over to a huge room that had my chemical romance posters and a coffin bed in it obmg so cool and emo UWU\ mhe said and thew heis black suitcase with spikeys all over it on the coffins ben adn sratrl3ed unpacking is emo goth clothes and took his hair out of wa messy bun “omg kigonta your so hot with hair down uwu” then they has sexual intercourse but then they took out a pregancneee test and ki10nojbsdk bo was pregantntrds “OMG no <:((((“ then they found out they were also cousihs

So npw they are cousin fucking turmp supportwers amen the end

**Author's Note:**

> did you like all of K1-B0's names?


End file.
